


Onigiri

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji cooks something special for Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> This one can be taken as another version of Too Hot but there's no need to read that one first if you'd like to skip it.

Sanji didn’t expect to be slaving over the kitchen on his day off for anyone other than a beautiful woman. Yet, here he was preparing a fancy dinner for none other than his brute of a roommate. Turns out he also didn’t expect to fall head over heels over someone so infuriating as Zoro. Ever since he moved in they’ve been at each other's throats. Even more so now that Sanji was having conflicting thoughts about his roommate. The green-haired asshole which is one of Sanji’s many nicknames for the other man has the horrid habit (not really) of taking off his clothes as soon as he gets into the apartment because the A/C broke down a week ago. On his part, Sanji was having the best and the worst week ever because of it. 

He blames it on those abs carved by gods. 

Sanji sighed and shook those dangerous thoughts to the back of his mind while he cooked. Thinking about Zoro’s torso was proving to be just as effective as thinking about a beautiful woman. Not that there was any similarity between them. The female form was way too delicate, too soft to be compared with someone like Zoro. Still, the blonde had found that he definitely was attracted to the other man. 

That’s the reason why he was currently cooking up a storm before Zoro came home. Cooking was his forte. He may not be able to say anything to the other man that will not be scoffed at or will not end in an argument but a nice dinner will work. The chef was not fooled by his roommate apparent ambivalence towards his cooking and had noticed the man would not miss an opportunity to eat a plate prepared by his hand. 

It was small things like those that did Sanji in so quickly. Zoro was arrogant, contrary and downright stubborn. Yet the blonde chef couldn’t deny that ever since they became roommates his life is a lot more entertaining. 

Sanji’s body stilled when heard the lock click. A few seconds later he heard Zoro cursing and complaining about the air conditioner as he had been doing everyday since it broke down. Sure as hell Sanji found him practically naked on their living room; his clothes sprawled all over the floor and Sanji’s desire to both kick his as and fuck the arrogant bastard against a wall was getting to be too much so he settled for nagging the green haired man about his clothes. He comes back after Zoro’s retort has him fuming meaning to beat the shit out of the man but his hand were met with exposed skin and the blond’s brain shut down. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Zoro’s rough voice brings Sanji back and his throat feels dry as he looks up to meet the other man’s piercing stare. He had to get out of there fast or he would slip. 

“Fine, I’ll call tomorrow.” The blond conceded when he finally found his voice. If anybody asked him, Sanji was definitely not escaping to the kitchen, he still had food to prepare after all. 

He gave into the task so completely that he didn’t notice when the reason of his inner turmoil stepped in the kitchen until he heard the refrigerator open.

“Drop the booze shit-head wait till I’m done with the food.” Sanji hoped his voice didn’t give away how affected he actually was. 

“How about no.” Strangely enough Zoro’s contrary nature always worked in Sanji’s favor to go back to his comfort zone. 

“How about I kick your Marimo ass?” He raises his leg to push the fridge door and block Zoro’s access to it. 

Yes. Threats he can deal with. 

Zoro turned towards the blonde ready to engage him in one of their usual fights. 

“What the fuck shitty cook— wait are those onigiri?” If asked Sanji would swear his heart did not skip a beat at the complete change of expression on Zoro’s face. 

“Uh, yeah… You don’t like ‘em?” Sanji asks hesitant although he knows the answer. 

“They’re my favorite, how did you know?” Zoro smiles and the chef dies a little inside. 

“I didn’t,” He lies. Of course he knew, his precious Nami had told him as soon as she found out he was a chef. “and I didn’t make them for you… I just thought I’d try the recipe, that’s all.” Sanji shrugs pretending to be nonchalant. Today was turning out to be a complete roller-coaster of emotions for him. 

“Can I try one?” Sanji wanted to scream. How could someone like Zoro affect him in such way. Most of the time he was infuriating him by just being himself. Still, Sanji had a lot of respect for the man’s dedication to his daily training but then there’s moments like this where he looks almost innocent and all Sanji can do to prevent himself from kissing him was to insult him. 

His brain didn’t seem to be cooperating with him at the moment though. 

“Earth to Curly! Meh, I’m taking one.” Zoro did as he said and before Sanji could stop him he bit into one of the onigiris the chef had prepared. 

Omake

“Hey cook.” 

Sanji looked up and Zoro smiled that killer smile the blond was starting to hate. 

“Thanks.” 

Shit, he definitely liked Zoro.


End file.
